The instant invention relates to amusement games and more particularly to an a method of playing a novel and amusing board game.
A variety of different types of board game apparatus have been heretofore available for playing various different board games. In this regard, it has been found that board games can have significant degrees of amusement value when they incorporate interesting themes which guide and motivate the actions of game players during games. In particular, it has been found that board games which require game players to make various decisions based on logic and/or chance can have high degrees of amusement value since they can often capture the attention of game players for extended periods of time.
The instant invention provides a highly interesting and challenging board game having a novel and amusing theme. Specifically, the method of the instant invention is operable for playing a board game wherein political connections and "illegal" payoffs can be utilized for advancing the financial interests of game players as they purchase, develop and exploit various real estate interests. More specifically, the method of the instant invention is operative in connection with a board game apparatus comprising a game board having a plurality of sequential locations defining a path of progression thereon, wherein a portion of the locations are non-possessory Connection locations and a portion of the locations are various possessory real-estate locations, at least a portion of which are developable real-estate locations which can be developed by owners thereof. The board game apparatus further comprises a plurality of playing pieces for use by game players as they move along the path of progression on the game board, means for randomly determining the number of locations a player's playing piece is advanced during each turn, and currency means for use by game players for making and receiving payments during the course of games. The board game apparatus further comprises title means for indicating ownership of various real-estate locations on the game board, means for indicating political connections necessary for developing at least a portion of the developable real-estate locations, and means for randomly distributing political connections to game players as a result of their playing pieces landing on Connection locations. The board game apparatus preferably still further comprises means for randomly determining the amounts of illegal payoffs required for enhancing the development of at least a portion of the developable real-estate locations, and means for randomly penalizing individual game players who have made "illegal" payoffs to develop their developable real-estate locations. In the preferred embodiment of the board game apparatus, a potion of the locations on the game board represent penalty locations, and the means for randomly penalizing game players comprises the penalty locations, and it is operative for prescribing penalties for players when they have made "illegal" payoffs and their playing pieces land on penalty locations and for prescribing rewards for players when they have not made illegal payoffs and their playing pieces land on penalty locations. Further, the means for penalizing players is preferably operative for indicating predetermined connections which an be used to circumvent the penalty means, and the means for indicating political connections preferably comprises a plurality of Connection cards, a portion of which indicate connections with low-level political figures and another portion of which indicate connections with higher-level political figures. The means for determining payoffs preferably comprises a plurality of Payoff cards which are operable in lieu of the Connection cards for advancing the development of the developable real-estate locations owned by players, and the means for indicating ownership of the real-estate locations preferably comprises a plurality of Title cards, each card representing ownership of a different location. The means for specifying ownership of the real-estate locations preferably further specifies requirements, such as monetary payments and/or political connections, necessary for developing the developable locations and monetary rental payments which must be made to owners of real-estate locations when the playing pieces of other players land thereon. Another portion of the locations on the board preferably represent various possessory contract locations, and the board game apparatus preferably further comprises means for indicating ownership of the contract locations, the contract ownership indicating means comprising Contract cards and indicating political connections necessary for obtaining ownership of the contract locations and also for indicating sums of currency which are receivable by owners of the contract location when their playing pieces land on their own contract locations.
In order to play the game in accordance with the method of the subject invention, each player is assigned a playing piece and given a predetermined quantity of currency, and a "Bank" is established to hold the remaining currency and any unowned real-estate locations, etc. The players then take turns at moving their playing pieces along the prescribed path on the game board by advancing their playing pieces various numbers of locations during their turns as determined by the random advancement indicating means (preferably a pair of dice). When a player lands on a real-estate or contract location which is unowned by another player, he or she may purchase the previously unowned location by following a predetermined course of action which is preferably indicated on the Title card or Contract card for the location, whereupon the player is given possession of the appropriate Title card or Contract card. However, when a player lands on a real-estate location which is owned by another player, he or she must make a predetermined rental payment to the other player as indicated on the appropriate Title card. When a player lands on a Contract location which is owned by the same player, he or she is entitled to receive a monetary payment from the Bank. When a player lands on a Connection location, he or she must draw a Connection card and follow any game instructions provided thereon. After a player has purchased one or more developable real-estate locations on the game board, he or she may choose to develop these locations, such as by constructing fictitious buildings thereon, in order to receive increased rental payments when the playing pieces of other players land thereon. This may be done by paying sums of money and/or by using political connections as indicated on the Title cards. Alternatively, however, a player can develop a real-estate location by making an "illegal" payoff which is done by drawing a Payoff card and following the instructions indicated thereon with respect to making an "illegal" payment. However, if, after having made an illegal payoff, a player's playing piece lands on a penalty location, the player must pay a predetermined penalty, such as by paying a monetary fine or losing a turn, unless the player has a political connection represented by a Connection card which is sufficient to enable the player to circumvent the penalty. This basic format is followed by the game players until all of the players except one have become bankrupt, i.e., they have lost all of their assets, such as currency and real estate, until all of the developable real estate locations have been developed, or until a predetermined time limit is reached.
Accordingly, it is seen that the instant invention
provides an effective game apparatus which can be utilized by game players for playing a highly amusing game. Specifically, the game apparatus is operative for playing an amusing game wherein political connections, "illegal" payoffs, and penalties resulting from "illegal" payoffs have significant impacts on the abilities of players to achieve monetary rewards. As a result, the board game apparatus and method are operable for playing a game which has an interesting and novel theme which can easily capture the attention of game players for extended periods of time.
Hence it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a method for playing an interesting and unusual real-estate development game.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a method for playing a game wherein political connections and "illegal" payoffs have significant impacts on the success of game players.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.